


morning

by Zevilailks



Series: oumasai\saiouma oneshots\drabbles [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Short & Sweet, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zevilailks/pseuds/Zevilailks
Summary: Morning rises and there's nothing better then waking up to the love of your life sleeping beside you.





	morning

As the night is coming to an end and the morning slowly makes its appearance. The light crept its way into the dark room, illuminating two figures what was unseeable in the dark. The light loomed over Kokichi eyes, making him slowly awaken from the dark slumber. His vision and mind was still hazy but fluttering his eyes a couple of times his mind started to process what happened and what he’s seeing in front of him. The most beautiful person in his world holding him close to his chest. Watching his chest go up and down, feeling his light breaths tickle his skin, hearing the faint sounds of his heartbeat. It was all Kokichi favorite things to wake up to, but his most favorite thing is seeing his sleeping face. Calm and peaceful. Kokichi likes seeing the little details on him. The strands of his hair brushing on his face, the long eyelashes that flow down his eyes, the way the sunlight makes his skin shine, his pure and soft lips that were only meant for him. He loved everything about him. 

 

Kokichi moved himself away from his chest and lightly placed a kiss on his beloved neck making his way up to his jawline to his lips. The light sensations made his eyes start to flutter open. Making a light moan from the kiss he was received, Kokichi beloved Shuuichi awoke from his own slumber. Kokichi started to give light smile to his half awake husband. 

 

“Good morning, Shuuichi~”  

 

Kokichi decided to break the morning silence and greet his beloved for the new day. Shuuichi gave him a small smile back and greeting him as well with a small kiss on the cheek. He then nuzzled into the smaller boys neck. Kokichi liked mornings like these, there was nothing better than waking up to the love of your life right next to you. 

**Author's Note:**

> fghjkl I'm dead.


End file.
